Malam Pertama ala Naruto
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Keinginan hati ingin dihangatkan, tahu-tahunya malah begini. NaruHina Wedding Celebration/ prompt: Malam Pertama. Rated M for some reasons.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Malam Pertama ala Naruto milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **Humor**_

 _ **Event :**_ **NaruHina** _ **Wedding Celebration**_

 _ **Prompt :**_ **Malam** __ **Pertama**

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Malam Pertama ala Naruto**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Menurut kalian, apa yang ada di pikiran seorang mempelai pria? Tentu saja tak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya malam pertama, bukan? Jujur sajalah! Lagipula itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto Uzumaki, yang baru saja menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai keturunan Adam, yaitu menikah. Perhelatan akbar yang diselenggarakan selama dua belas jam tersebut benar-benar menguras di segala aspek, seperti aspek tenaga, aspek waktu dan aspek materi yang tak bisa dihitung lagi. Memang, acara pernikahan untuk Naruto dan mempelai wanitanya, Hinata, hanya akan berlangsung untuk satu kali seumur hidupnya. Jadi Naruto tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan betapa banyak materi yang dikeluarkannya.

Disinilah Naruto berada!

Kamar pribadi yang dilengkapi dengan segala macam perabotan mahal dari Italia yang diimpor langsung tanpa menyicil. Kamar khas anak lajang menghiasi ruangan ini, seperti seperangkat _playstation_ dibayar tunai dan _sound_ _system_ raksasa yang lebih layak digunakan untuk acara hiburan pada malam tujuhbelasan. Dan ditambah dengan poster-poster seksi Tsunade Senju, model _Japan_ _Adult_ _Video_ , yang terpampang nyata di dinding kamarnya dan menghadap ke ranjang.

Naruto merutuki kelalaian Ebisu, salah satu pelayan pria yang tadi dia tugaskan untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang menandakan kelajangannya. _Well_ , dia sudah memiliki status menikah, jadi dia tak butuh _playstation_ lagi untuk main karena sudah punya mainan yang lebih menarik ... cie ... Dia tak butuh _sound_ _system_ lagi untuk mendengarkan lagu _rockdut_ karena dia sudah punya _sound_ _system_ otomatis dari bibir istrinya kala mereka sedang ... ehem ... Dan terakhir. Dia juga tak butuh gambar _hentai_ Tsunade, karena dia sudah punya yang lebih nyata ... uhuk ...

"Aku tak tahu kalau Naruto- _kun_ adalah penggemar Tsunade Senju."

Naruto berjengit kala mendengar alunan lembut sang mempelai wanita yang mendayu-dayu di telinganya. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati sang istri tengah mengenakan jubah mandi yang terikat rapi. Sementara kedua tangan Hinata tampak mengeringkan surai indigo panjangnya dengan handuk berwarna kuning, milik Naruto. Hinata terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya sambil mengambil piyama oranye yang sama persis dengan pakaian Naruto saat ini, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil.

Mengetahui bahwa Hinata hendak berpakaian, secara refleks, Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap ranjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Tak lupa juga dia mengambil posisi menyamping dan membelakangi Hinata. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Naruto pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Hinata mendengar apa yang digumamkannya. Dalam posisinya, Naruto bergerak gelisah tak karuan. Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin sambil berusaha berpikir jernih. Dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ngingat kuliah dadakan dengan materi proses malam pertama yang diperoleh langsung dari aktor senior _Japan_ _Adult_ _Video_ , yaitu Jiraiya, yang disampaikan beliau di tengah perbincangan seru mereka tadi.

" _Kegiatan yang berlangsung selama kau mengalami mimpi basah, itulah yang harus kau lakukan jikalau memasuki fase malam pertama."_

Untuk pria normal dengan otak yang bekerja dengan benar, pasti mereka paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Jiraiya. Tetapi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto. Salahkan juga Jiraiya yang terlalu bertele-tele untuk mengungkapkan hal sederhana, seperti bercinta.

" _Mimpi basah itu apa?"_

Naruto memang tak tahu apa maksud dari mimpi basah.

" _Ehem ... mimpi basah itu adalah kegiatan kala bermimpi bersama seorang wanita yang mana kau akan merasakan basah di tititmu."_

Naruto masih mengingat jelas bagaimana mimik Jiraiya ketika menguraikan penjelasan yang membelit otak Naruto.

" _Aku pernah merasakannya kala berusia tujuh tahun!"_

" _Sugoi ... seperti apa mimpimu, Naruto."_

" _Aku bermimpi di dalam sebuah kamar bersama seorang wanita berbaju tipis putih dan surai berantakan yang mencapai pinggang."_

" _Berbaju tipis ... pasti lingerie. Dan surai berantakan ... pasti karena kelelahan," ujar Jiraiya bersemangat._

" _Tetapi wajahnya dipenuhi darah. Aku yakin sekali jika itu hantu. Dan setelah itu aku berlari kencang hingga akhirnya aku terbangun dari mimpi dan menyadari bahwa celanaku sudah basah."_

Masih lengket di ingatan Naruto akan mimik jengkel Jiraiya yang menyebalkan di matanya.

" _Itu ... kau sedang kencing celana, baka! Bukan mimpi basah!"_

" _Oh iya, memang rada bau pesing!"_

Sekali lagi perlu kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana wajah dongkol Jiraiya saat Narito mengatakan hal tersebut.

" _Akh ... aku juga pernah mengalami mimpi basah saat tidur!"_

" _Seperti?"_

" _Nah, waktu itu aku bermimpi tengah dipeluk oleh Tsunade Senju yang sedang bertelanjang dada."_

" _Sugoi ... ini pasti benar-benar mimpi yang erotis! Lalu ... lalu?"_

" _Lalu, saat aku hendak menyentuh dada Tsunade, tiba-tiba Kaasan datang!"_

" _Sugoi! Jadi Kushina ikut bergabung dengan kalian!"_

" _Iie. Kaasan membawa jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi."_

Alis Jiraiya mengkerut. Mungkin saja dia bisa merasakan keganjilan dari cerita Naruto ini.

" _Lalu, setelah itu, aku tersentak kaget karena seingatku hari itu adalah hari Senin dan merupakan jadwal Ujian Nasional di sekolah."_

Mendadak Jiraiya lesu. Feelingnya mulai tak enak.

" _Dan saat aku terbangun, kurasakan basah di sekujur tubuhku_."

Dua bulir keringat menetes di setiap sisi pelipis Jiraiya.

" _Itu ... KAU DISIRAM KAASANMU, BUKAN MIMPI BASAH, BAKAYAROU!"_

" _Tapi 'kan ada hubungannya dengan mimpi."_

" _Ya, tapi bukan mimpi basah!"_

Naruto terlihat cemberut. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba menyelami ingatan yang berputar akan mimpi dan basah.

" _Akh ... ada juga baru-baru ini!"_

" _Kuharap bukan kencing celana dan disiram Kaasanmu!"_

" _Bukan! Ini tentang mimpiku bersama Hinata!"_

" _Wow, mempelaimu itu?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk. "Aku dan Hinata berada di dalam sebuah gubuk reyot dan saling bertatapan. Kami bergerak kesana-kemari sambil berkeringatan."_

" _Wow, ini dia yang kutunggu!"_

" _Pakaian Hinata basah, aku pun begitu."_

" _Gila permainanmu pasti hebat, Naruto!"_

 _Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tetapi karena mendengar ayam berkokok, aku jadi terbangun."_

" _Mimpimu cuma sampai disitu?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk. "Tetapi celanaku basah, loh."_

" _Masa' iya?"_

" _Benar, ketika kusadari bahwa ada air yang menetes dari atap kamarku, dan saat itu sedang terjadi hujan lebat jadi ..."_

 _Jiraiya menghela napas sembari memotong kalimat Naruto,_ _ **"Itu**_ _ **...**_ _ **GENTENGMU BOCOR, BUKAN MIMPI BASAH, BAKANARU!"**_

" _Akh, Jiraiya-jii tak paham maksudku!" seru Naruto dengan mimik kecewa._

 _Jiraiya menghembuskan api dari hidungnya. "Kau yang tak paham, sialan!"_

 _Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tak mendapatkan faedah dari pemahaman tentang malam pertama."_

" _Terserahmulah! Yang jelas kau sudah menonton film yang kuberikan kemarin, bukan?" tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto dengan senyum penuh arti._

 _Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Akh ... iya!"_

" _Bagus!" seru Jiraiya bangga. "Kalian tonton bersama lalu kau praktekkan nanti malam!"_

 _Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah!"_

" _Bagus! Misimu dimulai sekarang, Naruto!" ujar Jiraiya memberikan semangat empat lima._

"Akh ... itu dia jawabannya!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba. Sejenak dia mengabaikan istrinya yang saat ini sedang menatap takut padanya. "Film dari Jiraiya- _jii_! Dimana ya aku menyimpan DVDnya?" Naruto tampak kebingungan sambil membongkar koleksi DVDnya yang ada di dalam lemari.

"Naruto- _kun_ mencari apa?" tanya Hinata seraya berjongkok di sebelah Naruto. Dia menyusun keping-keping DVD yang tergeletak begitu saja karena ulah Naruto. "Kau mau menonton?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kita nonton bersama!" serunya dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata mengangguk lesu. ' _Malam pertama dihabiskan dengan menonton? Sabar Hinata sabar! Mungkin yang dimaksud Naruto-kun adalah menonton ... dua insan lagi piiip!_ ' batin Hinata berusaha optimis.

"Nah, ini dia!" pekik Naruto kegirangan. Dia menarik tangan Hinata menghadap ke layar 40 inc dan menyalakan DVDnya. "Kuharap dengan menonton ini, uhm ... malam pertama kita lebih hangat, ya!"

Mendengar kata 'hangat' Hinata menjadi sedikit bersemangat. Pasalnya, kehangatan itu 'kan benar-benar berkaitan dengan malam pertama. "I-iya, Naruto-kun, putar saja," ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sambil menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menyetel DVD playernya. "Ayo, kita berdiri, Hinata!" ajak Naruto sembari menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri.

Alis Hinata mengernyit. 'Apa Naruto-kun mau _bermain_ dengan gaya berdiri? _Sugoi_ ... atraktif sekali,' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto.

Hinata menahan degup jantungnya kala Naruto menatapnya intens. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya dan pipi tembemnya merona tak karuan. Dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk melakukan _itu_ bersama Naruto.

"Hinata, ambil posisi!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Wajah Hinata merah padam hingga ke telinganya. "A-ambil p-posisi?" gumamnya.

"Iya!" pekik Naruto. Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Hinata yang paham akan maksud Naruto langsung memeluknya erat-erat. "Eehh bukan begini, Hinata," ujar si _blonde_ lalu melepaskan pelukan Hinata secara lembut.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. "J-jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

Naruto menarik Hinata menjauh, kira-kira setengah meter dari dirinya. "Seharusnya kau disini!" ujarnya dengan senyuman sehangat mentari.

Hinata mengangguk kikuk. 'Ber-bercinta? Di jarak sejauh ini?' batin Hinata bingung.

"Lihat, lihat! Videonya sudah mulai," ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk layar datar yang menayangkan lima orang wanita muda yang memakai _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_.

Sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Jiraiya tadi, Hinata juga merasa _feeling_ tak enak akan video tersebut.

'Balenggang pata pata~

Ngana pegoyang pica pica~

Ngana pebody poco poco~

Cuma Ngana yang kita cinta~

Cuma Ngana yang kita sayang~

Cuma Ngana suka bikin pusing ~'

Hinata terkaku di tempat dia berpijak. Tak bergerak seinci pun. Beda halnya dengan Naruto yang tampak bersemangat mengayunkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri seraya bersorak, "Satu ... dua ... tiga ... empat ... lima ... enam ... tujuh ... delapan!"

Kali ini Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil sesekali menggoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, masih dalam hitungan tu-wa-ga-pat yang sejak tadi diserukannya. "Ayo, jangan diam saja! Apa kau sudah merasa hangat?"

Semangat Hinata luntur seketika. Bahunya yang sebelumnya menegang, kini telah mengendur. Wajahnya yang merona, kini menjadi pucat pasi.

Oh ... jadi seperti ini malam pertama ala Naruto?

"Uhm ... a-aku lelah. Biar Naruto-kun saja yang senam ...," ujar Hinata lalu berjalan menuju ranjang. 'Sampai pingsan' tambah Hinata dalam hati.

Dia memeluk selimut tebalnya. Tak dapat kehangatan yang diinginkannya, setidaknya dia dihangatkan oleh selimut tebal ini.

" _Oyasumi_ , Hinata- _chan_ ," ujar Naruto bersemangat sembari mengelap buliran keringatnya. Dia masih menyunggingkan senyum secerah mentarinya meskipun sang istri tengah seredup bulan mati saat ini.

Naruto tak menyadari di dalam sebuah _flat_ kumuh, ada seorang pria berambut panjang dengan _eye_ _shadow_ ungu di kelopak matanya, sedang merajuk sebal. "Ih ... syebel dech!" teriak Orochimaru, banci yang sering nongkrong di depan areal pekuburan. "Pastih kaset senam akyu ketuker cama kaset Chiraiya!" gumamnya sambil menatap kaset yang berjudul 'Perawan Ting-Ting Ketemu Perjaka Tung-Tung.'

Bodoh dan polos itu memang kombinasi yang menyesatkan.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **Dedicated to NaruHina Wedding Celebration**


End file.
